


Jail Bait

by Clumsey, Skizzi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anus, Desk, Homosexuality, M/M, MalexMale, No Lube, Office, Office Desk Sex, Roses, cock - Freeform, joel being the senpai, office desk, ray being a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsey/pseuds/Clumsey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skizzi/pseuds/Skizzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team moves into the new office, and Joel needs help with his packages because he has his own new office with less people in it. Ray helps with those packages ;) ;) (do not take this fic seriously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jail Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Not eveyone that participated in this was aware of what they were doing and might have been a little intoxicated at the time of the completion. Please keep this in mind while reading. Thank you and enjoy!

Once upon a time Roosterteeth was moving into their new office and Ray is helping Joel move into his new private alone-time office where people don't interrupt him or him alone-time activities like around the office before they start the office intercourse. Ray carries a hefty box of stuff that Joel owns in his scrawny Puerto rican arms, he goes 'huuhg' with dramatic increase and drops the box onto the desk.

"Need some help there you scrawny bitch?" Joel asks Ray. Then Ray says something. He speaks under his tongue "What did you say?" Joel says with dominance. "I said you are a fucking asshole" Ray stated emotionlessly.

Joel then delicately caresses Ray's, the Puerto rican, his inner palm. "Why don't I help you with your package" he says alluringly. "The fuck you mean old man?" Ray says shockingly. His calloused fingers travel up the thin pathetic arm that is Ray Narvaez Jr. "Those boxes look a little heavy for you squirt" Joel says with a hint of undertone. Then Joel says "open the box my love" Ray takes his tiny little yuri hands and opens the evenly squared cardboard. Inside the container which reads 'UPS' is over a dozen roses all over a dozen varieties of colors. He gasps quietly."Did you get all of these just for me?" Ray asks shockingly. Joel replies "Nope. It's a metaphor." He says closing the box with the hands that yuri hands once opened."

"In order to achieve my pack squirt, you have to develop your own package." He winks seductively at Ray the Puerto rican. Ray's eyes burst open with a gleam in them, accepting the challenge willingly. "Alright, I'll get a package but you have to help me." He says. Ray then releases the grip he has on the small boy in agony and lust. "I can certainly do that old sport."

His pants jingle as he release the belt from his waist and the pants pool like water at his ankles delicately. Ray drops the package of roses release his own sexually utensils from the restraining fabric. Ray then, over the nicely cleaned Clorox-sprayed desk, Joel stands behind him his own body heated by the lust.

"Are you ready for me little boy?" Joel speaks with an enthusiastic voice. Ray says "Take me my liege!" Joel then takes him like a police officer, realizing his green card has expire. The once cleaned Clorox-clean desk now filthy with Juvenal practices. Ray squeaks in admiration to Joel's massive cock! "AHHHHHHHH!" by Ray in ecstasy, the box of roses forgotten.

Joel pounds into him, finishing off like a little bitch. Ray then squeals finishing right after. Both of them not realizing that Joel only pounded into him one time before they both finished. "Fuck Burns, where'd you learn to suck cock like this?" Joel says. Ray finds his inner tuxedo mask and magically transforms into Burnie. "Did you enjoy that shit baby?" Burnie asks. "You've evolved Ray-torbed!" Joel says with a form of excitement. "That I have" Burnay speaks his Puerto rican-ness turning into white. The two then proceed to do Juvenal activities upon the dirty desk of homosexual activates, forever reiterating 'Fuck Burns, where'd you learn to suck cock like this?'.

THE END!


End file.
